Friday Night with Jonathan Ross
The Jonathan Ross Show, formerly known as Friday Night with Jonathan Ross on BBC One, is a talk show, hosted by Jonathan Ross on ITV. April 16, 2009 Lady Gaga wore a dress by Ashley Isham which she joked, was made out of post-it notes. During the show, her teacup was 'stolen' by host, Jonathan Ross. For the performance, she sported a metal dress by Dolce & Gabbana, as seen towards the ending of the "Paparazzi" music video. Interview 4-16-09 At Friday Night with Jonathan Ross 001.jpg 4-16-09 At Friday Night with Jonathan Ross 002.jpg 4-16-09 At Friday Night with Jonathan Ross 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Ashley Isham, a ring by Noir Jewelry and shoes by Ruthie Davis. Performance :Setlist: # "Poker Face" (Rock version) 4-16-09 At Friday Night with Jonathan Ross - Performance 001.jpg 4-16-09 At Friday Night with Jonathan Ross - Performance 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a metal bustier dress by Dolce & Gabbana. Backstage 4-16-09 The Jonathan Ross Show Backstage 001.jpg March 2, 2010 Lady Gaga changed outfit multiple times during the show. She is seen sporting her part blonde and purple wig throughout the entire show. Her outfit during the interview was a black suit with a vintage telephone on her head, and the clear platform-stiletto heels, as seen on The Living Dress, which she wore during the "Brown Eyes" performance. During the performance of "Telephone", she wore a black bodysuit with chains and jewels. This outfit had red and black feathered shoulder straps and black lace boots. She was also given a new teacup to replace the old one. *Towards the end of "Brown Eyes", Lady Gaga played the acoustic ending of "Blueberry Kisses". *Lady Gaga stated that this was the first time she had performed Telephone live on a TV show. Interview Lady-GaGa-Friday-Night-with-Jonathan-Ross-4.jpg|Interview 1 3-5-10 J Ross 1.jpg AtsukoKudo6.jpg|Interview 2 3-5-10 J Ross 2.jpg :Interview 1 — Suit and shoes by Armani Privé, Telephone hat by Philip Treacy, gloves by Valentino. :Interview 2 — Dress and gloves by Atsuko Kudo ('Eden'), Telephone hat by Fred Butler. Performance :Set list: # "Brown Eyes" (Acoustic) # "Telephone" 446lady gaga.jpg|"Telephone" JonathanRoss-2010-038.jpg Lady GaGa Brown Eyes 2010 Jonathan Ross.jpg|"Brown eyes" :"Telephone" performance — Gaga and dancers' outfits by Keko Hainswheeler. :"Brown eyes" performance — Living Dress by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Armani Privé. October 5, 2011 Lady Gaga arrived with a sheep named Kevin. Other guests featuring on the episode include Lee Evans and Jamie Oliver. Interview LG-Monster.jpg 10-5-11 Jonathon Ross.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress and Kevin's leash by Atsuko Kudo, a hat by Philip Treacy and boots by Natacha Marro. Performance :Setlist: # "Yoü and I" LadyGaga_JonathanRossYouAndI.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit by Hussein Chalayan and boots by Natacha Marro. Backstage 004-OSAOADSJ.jpg Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga's styling for March 5, 2010, appearance and performance on the Friday Night with Jonathan Ross show Category:United Kingdom Category:2009 television appearances Category:2009 live performances Category:2010 television appearances Category:2010 live performances Category:2011 television appearances Category:2011 live performances